


In The Night Before

by Frozenlove



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenlove/pseuds/Frozenlove
Summary: Eric and Dele try to take their minds off the match against Croatia in the Nations League. It's easy to do that when you are more than just friends.





	In The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be lovely, I hope you'll enjoy this!

Eric closes the door behind him, and he takes a moment to adjust to the dark that's filling the room because Dele hasn't bothered to switch the lights on.

Dele is just a black shadow before the window, and Eric knows that he's thinking of another night and another match just like he's been thinking about that match almost the whole time today, a match that made both of them regret their mere existence for days. A night where they sought comfort and forgetting in each other's arms for the first time. Eric still isn't sure what it is that's between them, and he doesn't want to think about that now of all times.

They're teammates, yes, not only in their club but also in the National Team, both midfielder, which would already be enough for them to be either close friends or rivals. But there's more about Dele than them only playing for the same teams and sharing the same position, and Eric feels drawn to him in a way he can't quite explain.

Somehow it's gotten common use for them to be roomed together, and nobody is giving them a second look when they're fooling around or sitting together at the breakfast table, closer to each other than they've been sitting before that night. Nothing has really changed between them, they're still teammates and just friends most of the time, but Eric feels different, now that they are doing things they wouldn't do with their other friends and teammates. Everything's different since that night after the lost match that shattered all of their dreams and drove Dele to curling himself up in Eric's arms and crying on his shoulder in another dark hotel room.

Their first kiss happened by accident, when Dele raised his tear-stained face from Eric's chest to look at him, but the second kiss only seconds later happened on purpose, and kissing Dele felt too good to stop it again. More than just kisses followed, and now they're trying to find a name for the thing between them; each of them on his own because they yet have to reach the point where they could actually talk openly about the change between them without feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Eric isn't sure if he'll ever find a name for what's making them kiss whenever they're alone and feel safe enough to forget that kissing each other is actually a pretty bad idea.

Dele turns his head when Eric doesn't come over to him, and he glances silently at him for some time. Dele doesn't smile, and Eric doesn't smile either because the memory they share is too painful for that. Eric hesitates before he finally walks over to where Dele is standing before the window, where he'd been staring outside through a small slit between the heavy curtains when Eric entered their room.

Eric pulls at the curtains to make sure that their outlines won't be visible outside, and he raises his hand to Dele's face, tracing along the familiar lines of Dele's features in the blackness that has fallen over the room again. Dele remains silent, standing still while Eric's fingertips caress his cheekbones. Eric can hear him breathe, a soft and steady sound in the otherwise quiet room that is somewhat soothing.

Their faces come closer, and their lips touch. Dele's lips are cool under his own, smooth and pliant, and Eric gently parts them with his tongue to slide inside and explore Dele's mouth. They kiss for a while, slowly and carefully because it's been a while since their last one and both are suddenly shy and insecure about this change between them again.

“Need to brush my teeth,” Eric murmurs when Dele draws back from him, fearing that he's just broken the mood, but Dele only nods and turns around to walk over to the bed. He's already wearing his sleeping clothes, a tight sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts, and Eric admires the view he's getting on Dele's ass for a second before he makes his way to the bathroom, hoping that Dele's arms will chase the memories away tonight.

 

~ ~ ~ ~

 

They lie on the bed without touching for a while when Eric comes back from a quick bedtime routine, and Eric finds himself staring at the ceiling, not sure whether or not he's ready for this – whatever 'this' actually is.

Dele turns his head and his eyes are on Eric's face, the whites glinting faintly in the dark of the hotel room. “You tired?” Eric finally asks when Dele doesn't move or look away, and he can see him shake his head from the corner of his eye. “No. You?”

Eric keeps his eyes on the ceiling, but he offers his arm to him, and Dele nestles into his embrace and lays his head on Eric's shoulder. Eric absently strokes over his bare arm, and Dele's bicep twitches in response, making Eric's lips twitch into an unconscious smile.

They both turn their heads at the same time and their lips brush against each other in another kiss. Dele lets out a sigh, and Eric turns on his side to deepen the kiss. He's missed being together with Dele like this, and the way Dele is kissing him back makes Eric think that Dele must have missed kissing him too. He tastes of toothpaste and the coke he has drunk earlier, and he tastes of pure Dele and of so much more.

Their kiss quickly becomes deeper and messier, and Eric keeps Dele's head in place because he never wants this kiss to end. They're both yearning for more than only kissing each other breathless by the time they have to get some oxygen back into their system, and it would be embarrassing how hard Eric is from just one kiss if it wasn't for Dele pressing against his hipbone hard and needy just as much.

“Del...” Eric sighs against his cheek, “Eric...” groans Dele into his mouth in return. That's all they dare to say because words would only ruin the mood, remind them that this here is not a good idea and that they'd better not go further at all. But Dele tastes too good and his lips are too soft for Eric to stop, and he ignores the small voice in his head that tells him that kissing his friend and teammate is totally wrong and the worst thing he can do.

Eric sometimes wonders if Dele has the same issues and problems when it comes to kissing and touching him and enjoying it as much as he obviously does, because Dele never lets his feelings show, and Eric has a hard time reading his face in such moments. They do nothing more than just kiss again for a while though, even though they both want more, and it's Dele who's giving in to his desire first when he finally pushes his hand under Eric's sleeping shirt to feel him. Their kisses get deeper and more urgent, and Eric curls his fingers into Dele's ass to pull him closer. He can feel Dele's erection pressing against his abs, only two thin layers of cotton separating them, and his hips jerk involuntarily at the sensation as a strong wave of desire rushes through his body. It doesn't take long until their tops come off and they're exploring one another with their hands and their mouths. There is always this urgency and despair tangible in their caresses, driven by the knowledge and their fear that this time could pretty much be the last time that they can do this.

They're always a little bit clumsy at first, unsure how and where to touch another man, but the clumsiness fades with the minutes that pass by when their desire for each other is building up more and more until Eric feels crushed by a huge wave of lust that takes him apart. There never seems to be enough time left for them, and their kisses and caresses are hasty when they stroke each other, when Dele's lips are ghosting over Eric's sternum and his neck like they're doing it now. Eric can never shake off his bad conscience and dread about what they're doing, about the lust and pleasure Dele arouses in him when he sucks Eric's nipples into his mouth, and he never seems to be able to stay quiet when Dele does it to him.

Eric didn't even know that his nipples could be so sensitive, and he's still marveling whether they actually are, or if it's only because it's Dele licking them until Eric can't keep his groans inside any longer. His erection twitches in time to Dele's playful sucking, and he lets out a yelp when Dele takes his left nipple between his teeth. Eric's shorts are damp where his dick's leaking against them, and this time he's the first one of the two of them to admit defeat and tug at Dele's sleeping shorts to pull them off and get his hands where Dele is hard against his thigh. They have never really done 'it' so far, and tonight they won't do 'it' either, but Dele's hands on him and his naked body against Eric's will be enough to take their minds off the memories of another night for a while, keeping them from thinking about the match that's awaiting them tomorrow. A match that can either be revenge for their crashed hopes and dreams to finally bring the cup back home again, or turn just as easily into another shameful nightmare.

Tonight all Eric wants is to feel Dele in his arms and fall asleep to his even breaths, and their hands and their lips on each other will hopefully do the trick to make that happen. They've never talked about going all the way and make that last final step, nor has either of them ever tried to do more and take this thing between them to another level. Eric can hardly admit to himself that he's been thinking about it more and more lately, but thinking about sleeping with Dele is a million miles away from actually doing it, and as long as they don't take the entire road down that will lead them to destruction inevitably, Eric can still pretend that they could just turn around and go back to simple friendship at any time.

Dele's warm and soft skin makes Eric dizzy with desire, and he strokes and kneads and caresses every spot of Dele's body that he can reach from his position with Dele lying halfway on top of him. It's sticky and sweaty under the thick blankets, and Dele's breath is hot and damp against his throat, but the covers offer the shelter and seclusion they both need to relax and enjoy their secret encounters. Dele has learned how to draw embarrassing sounds from him since they started this a couple of months ago, and he takes advantage of his knowledge and strokes Eric on all the right places that will drive him crazy and make him moan while lavishing attention on Eric's right nipple with his tongue.

The bed creaks quietly whenever they shift their positions, and they're making breathless noises as they kiss each other again, deep tongue kisses that speak of more than just desire between them. Finally Eric can take it no more and reaches for Dele's cock, so hot and heavy and irresistible. It feels perfect in his hand, and Eric opens his eyes to watch Dele's expressive face skewing in pleasure at the first touch of Eric's fingers where he needs them so much. He turns around until Dele's trapped beneath him, and he pushes his hand aside when Dele's trying to return the favor and touch him as well. Eric is actually desperate for Dele's touch, but he doesn't want to miss any second of Dele's pleasure, and he wants to do this right and watch him fall apart in his arms. “You first,” he murmurs around Dele's tongue in his mouth, and it takes him a few strokes to find the right pace and pressure because stroking another dick than his own still feels weird and far more complicated than one would think.

Dele's eyes are closed and his breathing is unsteady now, more gasps and groans than real breaths. He shivers when Eric drags his thumb over the wet tip of his hard dick, letting out a long and throaty moan, and Eric does it again because he's addicted to the noises he can pull from Dele with his caresses. He wants this, he wants this more than he's ever wanted anything, probably even more than he wants to take revenge for the lost semi-final tomorrow, and it scares the hell out of him, but Eric is past the point where he could stay away from Dele. Staying away is not an option any longer when touching Dele's bare cock feels so incredibly good.

Eric circles the sensitive slit with his thumb for a few times before he goes back to stroking all the way up and down on Dele's shaft again, massaging the thick vein at the underside, and he swallows his next low moan with his kiss, his eyes still on Dele's face. It's too dark to see every emotion Dele might be ready to show him, but Eric can see enough to barely keep himself together because Dele is just too beautiful like this, sprawled out beneath him and forming a soundless 'O' with his lips as he's getting closer to the edge.

Dele is wet enough for Eric to get him off easily, and he comes after a few more strokes up and down and tender circles around the tip with Eric's thumb, squirting against his stomach and over Eric's hand, moaning in this throaty way Eric loves so much to hear as he shoots another spurt into Eric's fingers. Eric watches him coming undone, and he never wants this moment to end, the moment when Dele is all his and Eric feels like that nothing will ever come between them. It's over before Eric can do something really stupid and tell Dele silly things about how beautiful he looks like this, or how addicted Eric is to his sounds of pleasure.

Dele opens his eyes when he's soft again, smiling that goofy smile that makes his dark eyes sparkle, and Eric bends down to kiss his smile from his lips. He buries his face on Dele's neck when Dele uses his own come to slick his fingers up and stroke Eric's erection, and he can't keep his hips from moving and rubbing himself against Dele's palm. He bites his lip to keep quiet, but Dele pulls at his hair with his free hand to make him raise his head. He clearly wants to watch Eric like Eric had watched him, but Eric isn't sure that he's ready to let Dele read his face and what it'll tell him about his feels – those feelings he cannot suppress or hide when Dele makes him lose control.

“Eric, please...”

Eric pulls the air through his teeth in a moan that sounds more like a whimper and lifts his head a little bit, and he's grateful when Dele is kissing him instead of just trying to watch him. He needs to feel safe to be able to let go, and Dele seems to sense it because he presses their foreheads together when he pulls away from his lips and keeps his eyes closed instead of watching him. Eric curls his fingers into Dele's butt again, and he allows his control to slip and his emotions to take him away with the intensity of his satisfaction when he finds his release from Dele's hand. He trembles in the arms holding him close, and he whispers Dele's name, trying to catch his breath with his nose at Dele's throat when it's over.

They lie in each other's arms while they're waiting for their heartbeats to slow down again, and they clean up with the tissues on the bed table without looking at one another. “You good?” Dele asks when they finally settle down for sleeping, and Eric can feel him looking at him through the darkness.

“Hmm. You too?” Eric says, and Dele's nod is barely visible, but Eric can feel the air moving as he does. He hesitates for a second but then opens his arm for Dele again, and the latter curls himself up against his side and stifles his yawn at Eric's throat, letting out a giggle when goosebumps form on Eric's arm because he's ticklish.

“We're gonna beat them tomorrow, Diet,” Dele says, and Eric feels his lips twitch into the first real smile within hours.

“We're gonna win this time.” His voice is muffled because he has his mouth in Dele's hair, and he presses a soft kiss on it, falling asleep to Dele's soft breaths against his shoulder.


End file.
